Life After Death
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: After Finn's tragic death, Puck goes to New York to see Rachel, seeking someone who was as close to Finn as he was. They bond over memories of their friend, and slowly repair their broken hearts, as well as fall in love. Rachel is hesitant to fall so soon, but Puck shows her there is truly life after death.
1. Chapter 1

There was a small knock on the door. Rachel, who had been crying at the kitchen table, quickly wiped her eyes with a crumpled tissue and got up to answer. She was surprised she heard it since it was pouring rain outside. Kurt and Santana weren't home yet, and she didn't order takeout, so she was curious as to who it was. Maybe she was crying too loud and it was one of the neighbors calling to complain.

She slid opened the door, and was thoroughly surprised. Standing in her doorway, dripping wet, a suitcase at his feet, was Puck.

"Puck?" she sniffed, wiping her eye that was still leaking tears. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stand it anymore, Rach," he mumbled. "Staying in Lima. Everything reminds me of him. I needed to get away, and you were the only person I could think of that would help and understand." He looked up at her with sad puppy dog eyes. Rachel nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"The shower is down the hall if you'd like to take one. You look soaked," she commented, helping him take his leather jacket off and putting it in the sink to dry. He nodded and headed down the hallway, shutting the door behind himself. Rachel set to work making a grilled cheese and heating up a can of tomato soup. Once she was done and setting it on the table, Puck came out of the now steamy bathroom, dressed in sweatpants and a wife beater.

"Thank you," he said quietly, sitting down and scooting in closer to the table. She nodded and sat down in the seat adjacent to him.

"I have to ask," Rachel said, looking down at the table, holding herself. "Why come all the way to New York? It can't just be because of him."

"It is, honestly," Puck said, spooning soup into his mouth. "We were the two people, besides Kurt, closest to him. If anybody understands how hard it is to lose him, it's us." He sighed, setting down his spoon. He reached across the table and took one of Rachel's hands in his, which caused her to look up at him. "I needed someone who understands how much I love him. He was like my brother, and he was your first love. It's not quite the same, but it's pretty damn close. Plus," he looked down at the table. "I've missed you." Rachel felt tears prick her eyes, and bit her lip, trying to stop the tear flow. When she didn't say anything, Puck looked up at her and saw big tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry," he said soothingly. That broke Rachel's will power, and she let the floodgates out. Her whole body shook with sobs. Puck looked around, not knowing what to do.

_Dammit Puckerman, just hug her_ he told himself. He got up and crouched down in front of Rachel, wrapping his arms around her and holding her head to his shoulder. Rachel accepted the hug and sobbed onto Puck's bare shoulder.

"Oh Puck," Rachel cried. "I j-just miss-s him so-o m-much."

"I do too, Rach," he murmured. "But he's in a better place now. He's watching over you, protecting you. That's all he ever wanted, was for you to follow your dreams and be happy. He told me so." Rachel nodded into his shoulder, sniffling.

"He was such a good person," Rachel said, leaning back and wiping her eyes on her sweater sleeve. "I remember how he was so angry at you, and then he forgave you after a while. Most people wouldn't forgive someone for doing that, but he saw the good in you, and knew you were sorry for everything."

"One of the many reasons why he was my best friend," Puck said, laughing softly.

"Puck, can you do me a favor?" She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, and Puck found himself unable to say no.

"Sure, anything for you."

"Will you hold me tonight, please? I just need the company since Kurt is helping his parents pack up his room, and Santana is over at Danni's." Puck smiled and brushed a tear off her cheek with his thumb.

"I'd love to." Rachel smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Puck." She stood up and brushed off her shorts. "Well, it's still fairly early. Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, what do you have?"

"Well, since it was Kurt and me at first, we have tons of musicals," she explained, leading him to the couch. "But once Santana got her, we added some chick flicks and classics." She gestured to their vast DVD collection, allowing him to pick.

"How about _Step Up_?" he suggested. Rachel nodded, taking the DVD from him and putting it into the DVD player. They settled down on the couch, Puck wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. As Channing Tatum danced across the screen for the next two hours, Puck and Rachel just sat enjoying each other's company. By the end of the movie, Rachel had fallen asleep. Puck quietly turned the TV off, picked Rachel up, and carried her to the open door that showed her bedroom. He laid her down and covered her with a blanket, then crawled in next to her and put his arm around her waist, flicking off the lamp as he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Stretching and yawning, he slowly got out and padded into the kitchen where he could smell bacon frying. As he stood in the doorway, he saw the back of Rachel at the stove. She was wearing short black dancing shorts and an oversized sweater. She was humming a little tune to herself and swishing her hips.

_Damn, Berry,_ Puck thought, biting his lip and smirking. Then he quickly shook his head. _Dude, don't think about her like that. Your best friend and the love of her life just died. _He cleared his throat, causing Rachel to turn around and smile softly at him.

"Morning, Noah," she grinned, turning back to the frying pan. He walked over and placed a hand on her hip, kissing the top of her head. He couldn't help but feel the little spark that flew through his arm and lips as he touched her.

"Morning, Rach," he said sleepily. He yawned and scratched his chin. "How long have you been up?"

"Not too long," she replied, flipping the bacon over. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled is fine." He went and sat down in the spot he occupied last night. "You don't have to make me breakfast, you know."

"I know, but I want to. Plus it's been a while since I've felt like eating a big meal." She scooped the bacon onto a plate, then went to work cracking and whisking eggs. Once they were done, she popped some bread into the toaster, and got out jelly, butter, silverware, and coffee mugs. She poured them each a cup of coffee and made them a plate, and set Puck's down in front of him before sliding into her chair with her own.

"How long has it been since you've eaten, Rachel?" Puck asked, taking a bite of eggs. Rachel swallowed and looked down at her plate.

"I've eaten small things here or there," she said quietly, pushing her eggs around her plate with her fork. "I just haven't felt like doing much of anything since he died." Puck set down his fork and reached for her hand.

"You can't do that," he said softly. "It's not healthy for you. Have you seen a shrink?"

"No, that won't help," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I just need time and friends. It's how I deal with everything." She looked out of the corner of her eye and smiled at him. He smiled back, and they continued their breakfast.

They talked about Rachel getting her gig on Broadway, Puck thinking about joining the Air Force, and memories of their friend. Rachel explained that today was her day off from work and they could go sightseeing if Puck wanted to. He agreed, and once they were showered and dressed, left for the Empire State Building. They took pictures at the top, then went shopping at Macy's and grabbed an early lunch. Rachel hadn't smiled or laughed so much in such a long time. Puck had a way of sensing when she needed something. When her hands got cold, he held her free one that wasn't in her pocket to keep it warm. When she was frowning, he'd make her laugh by making a silly comment or poking fun at her. When it started getting dusk out, they grabbed some Chinese takeout and headed back to Rachel's apartment to eat and watch tv.

"Noah, get the chopsticks out of your mouth!" Rachel laughed, clutching her stomach. Puck had just stuck his chopsticks in his mouth and was acting like a walrus. He eventually started laughing as well, as Rachel's laugh was infectious, causing the chopsticks to clatter to the ground. Rachel fell into his side, laughing harder.

"You are the biggest goofball I have ever met!" Rachel said, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Thanks," Puck chuckled. "Oh, here, you're hair's messed up." He reached over to tuck a stray strand behind her ear. His fingertips grazed her cheek, and he found himself looking into her eyes, his palm resting against her face. He glanced down at her lips, remembering the times they'd kissed before. He looked back up to her eyes, and saw her staring at his mouth. He lifted her chin with his other hand, making her look at him. Without even meaning to, Puck started leaning in, and to his amazement, Rachel did too. He was an inch away from her lips when the door to the apartment slid open. They quickly jumped apart and turned to see who was at the door.

"Hey Rachel, sorry I'm so late," Santana was saying, hanging her coat. She turned around and stopped. "Puckerman? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get away, and this was the only place I could think of," he stated simply. Santana seemed to accept that answer and nodded.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, turning into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich.

"I got here last night."

"I took him to see the Empire State Building and Macy's," Rachel chimed in.

"Sounds fun," Santana smiled, coming to sit on the couch with her turkey sandwich. "Work was so busy tonight. Must be the cold dragging people in." Rachel and Puck smiled and nodded, tuning in every now and then to what Santana was saying as they finished their food. When Puck got up to throw his box away and use the bathroom, Santana turned to Rachel.

"Okay, Rachel, don't play dumb. I saw you two when I came in. You were about to kiss. What's up with that?" Rachel was taken aback by Santana's sudden accusation, but then as she thought back to it, she started questioning herself. Was she about to kiss Puck? Did she want to?

"I honestly don't know," Rachel said, eating up the last of her rice. "I don't know if I was actually going to kiss him or not. But I can't do that, not now anyway. It's too soon to move on."

"Sweetie, it's been over a month. And you guys weren't even dating still."

"I know, but I just…I don't know, it feels like I'm betraying him. You know?"

"I understand how you feel. But if there's one thing I know about him, it's that he wanted you to be happy, even it meant not being with him."

"That's what Noah said," Rachel mumbled.

"It's true," Santana said, patting her knee. "Just…think about it, okay?" Rachel nodded, and Santana gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Is he sleeping in your room?"

"Yes. He just holds me though. It feels good to have the company when you've been so torn." Santana nodded, and got up to put her plate in the sink.

"Night, Rach," she said, heading to her room and shutting the door. Rachel got up and threw away the Chinese food trash, then washed her hands and went to her room. She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. Puck came in a minute later, and crawled in behind her.

"Rach?" he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Were you going to kiss me earlier?"

"I don't know, honestly. I feel like it's too soon." She felt Puck nod into her shoulder.

"I understand. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at all. I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's fine, Noah." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Promise."

"Thanks," he smiled back. He reached behind him and clicked off the lamp. "Let's get some sleep."

Rachel drifted into a foggy world. She was standing in a cloud of mist.

"_Be happy_," she heard a whispered voice say.

"Who said that?" Rachel called out, looking around.

"_Be happy, Rachel,_" it whispered again. Then suddenly, she was falling, and it was all dark.

"Ah!" she cried, sitting up in bed.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Puck asked, sitting up, his arm around her waist. Rachel rubbed her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Bad dream," she stated. She laid back down, turning into Puck's arms. "There was this voice speaking to me through a mist, and then I was falling through darkness."

"I'm sorry, Rach," Puck said soothingly, rubbing her back in small circles. "What was the voice saying?" She looked up into Puck's eyes, barely able to see them through the little bit of light coming in through her window. She glanced at his lips.

"I…" When Puck started leaning down, she quickly turned back around, her back to his chest. "It's not important. I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight, Noah."

"Goodnight, Rachel," she heard him sigh. His arm hung loosely around her waist, and Rachel couldn't help but feel a little sad.

_I can't do that to Finn, though _she thought. But as she drifted off to sleep, she remembered what the voice in her dream said.

_Be happy._


End file.
